Fearless
by Hana-Phantom
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: HABEMUS AU. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si los papeles hubiesen sido invertidos? Naraku aquella víctima de la traición y el dolor, sellado por el amor de su vida todo a causa de las maquinaciones de las ambiciones de un híbrido que lucha por convertirse en un verdadero monstruo, conocido como el temible Inuyasha.


_Vaya que se siente raro escribir a tales horas, ruego porque no se me haga una cosumbre xDDD. ¡Bien! Estaré escribiendo esta historia muuy a la par que escribo las otras, ya que la hypeada que me ha dado con ella es inmensa y a la vez, tras recibir opinión de mis amistades que leyeron este capítulo antes de ser sacado aquí, me vi motivada subirlo de manera definitiva con la esperanza de que lo disfruten...y vamos ¿Quién no ha querido ver a InuYasha cómo el villano de la historia? Sin más que decir...¡Vamos al prólogo!_

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

 **PRÓLOGO**

— _¡Naraku!_

La voz de la malherida sacerdotisa llegó hasta sus oídos, primeramente el grito de su nombre inundado por el dolor que ocasionaba la traición y luego esos ojos que alguna vez le miraron con amor fueron cegados por el odio puro que aquel híbrido arácnido jamás creyó que vería en ellos. Kikyo le había traicionado, luego de que le abrió su corazón, de que le enseñó que bajo ese temido monstruo que atemorizaba a cada civil que se le cruzaba por el frente también poseía sentimientos, debilidades...ella descadamente se atrevió a atacarlo apenas bajó la guardia usando de sus flechas sagradas.

Y él, tan _herido_ y decepcionado robó la perla de shikon ocasionando grandes destrozos que llamasen su atención.

Las circunstancias, el lugar y el tiempo exacto parecían darse de una manera tan malditamente adecuada que de no ser porque ambos seres que se habían jurado amor eterno ahora se atacaban uno a otro, podrían haberse percatado de que los hilos eran movidos por alguien más y ellos las piezas de un complicado y elaborado plan donde sus existencias estaban en riesgo y su confianza presumiblemente quebrantada en pedazos. Todo estaba allí, el árbol sagrado, la ruta deliberadamente tomada por el hombre de cabello negro y la mujer que fijaba el blanco, pronunciando palabras que tal vez el día anterior jamás le diría a su objetivo.

— _¡Muere!_

No hubo escape, la flecha lanzada por la sacerdotisa atravesó su pecho y eso como consecuencia trajo lo inevitable: la esfera deslizándose de sus manos siendo testigo de sus torpes intentos por retenerla entre sus dedos, pero se deslizaba cuan agua de manantial sin dejarle la más mínima posibilidad de recuperarla.

Por escasos segundos observó el poderoso objeto tocar el suelo con su respiración agitada, completamente inmovilizado, tan rígido que su cuerpo no emitía casi ningún movimiento, su espalda estaba pegada contra el duro tronco del árbol que fungía como un apoyo.

¿Así sería cómo moriría? _¿Ese era el fin del gran Naraku?_

— _Kikyo_... —Murmuró su nombre con desgano, con súplica y notable desprecio, con tintes de profunda decepción que era acompañada con una mirada carmesí que transmitía debilidad, sus párpados pesaban de tal forma en que mantener los ojos abiertos le era difícil. —¿Cómo es que te _atreviste_...a hacerlo...?

Consideró la posibilidad tan remota de que estaba pagando por cada uno de sus pecados, por todo el caos que había infundido y por todas las personas que utilizó antes de conocerla, cuando ser un villano era todo lo que conocía y utilizaba a otros para hacer su trabajo sucio sin llegar a ensuciarse las manos, ¿Cuántas vidas no arrebató? No llevaba la cuenta, pero al parecer el caprichoso destino si lo hacía y en esos instantes de lo que parecía ser la agonía reflexionaba que era su momento de pagar, desfalleciendo en las manos de la misma mujer que amaba con locura.

Eso le hizo esbozar una esporádica e irónica sonrisa, por al menos unos segundos lo hizo y rió, porque era su turno de ser escupido en la cara y por lo increíblemente doloroso que eso resultaba, ni siquiera el dolor de tener una flecha sagrada atravesando su pecho se comparaba a lo que sentía en esos instantes, hasta caer en un profundo sueño que cualquiera podría interpretar como la muerte misma, los aldeanos podría regocijarse con la caída de uno de los monstruos más jóvenes y temibles de toda la región.

Al menos, por un lado.

Kikyo si bien permanecía firme e imponente, por dentro se sentía destrozada y no sólo por las heridas físicas que le fueron ocasionadas en el campo de batalla y que ahora lentamente amenazaban con acabar con su vida, sino porque incluso cuando él le traicionó, lo amaba, tanto que desfalleció completamente cuando la perla estuvo en sus manos y lloró en la soledad, porque aunque se arrepintiera sabía que había hecho lo correcto, era su deber.

 _Y le hizo regresar a la realidad._

—¡E-Estás herida! ¡Debemos llevarte a la aldea o...!

La débil mano de la hermana mayor se posó sobre uno de los hombros de la más joven en un vago intento de disculparse por el daño y la preocupación que le estaba ocasionando con este suceso. Kaede sabía con tan sólo mirarla que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Kikyo estaba preparada ya para abandonar aquel mundo terrenal y partir, pero que también que no lo haría sin antes encargarse de un asunto.

La perla apareció en el campo visual de la infante, que no comprendía del todo cuáles eran las intenciones de su hermana mayor al enseñársela de esa manera.

—Kaede, quiero que quemes mi cuerpo junto con la perla de shikon, una vez que yo muera.—Esa era su intención, planeaba llevarse ese objeto que ocasionaba tanta discordia, sangre y muerte al otro mundo en donde nadie más pudiese tenerla y no ocasionase ninguna clase de daño a nadie más que pudiera encontrarla, si la llevaba consigo entonces esa maldición desaparecería para siempre.

Aunque fuera algo impensable, Kaede sabía que debía respetar la voluntad de la sacerdotisa sin importar el dolor que eso le ocasionara siendo tan joven, con toda la vida que Kikyo pudo haber tenido por delante, la vio desplomarse sin vida en el suelo mientras gritaba su nombre incontables veces consciente de que ya no le escucharía, porque ya había abandonado este mundo. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era respetar su último deseo, quemar la poderosa esfera de las cuatro almas junto con su cuerpo, para desaparecerla completamente de la faz de la tierra sin la posibilidad de que pudiera regresar y hacer su voluntad otra vez.

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

Los ojos carmesí de la extensión parpadearon un par de veces mientras permanecía atónita, en completo silencio frente al hanyo que yacía dormido plácidamente contra el árbol sagrado, repentinamente hizo una mueca con notable disgusto, ocultando con ello lo perpleja que estaba de saber que ese hombre, su creador, estaba totalmente muerto. La clase de cosas que le alegrarían de saber que eso no era más que una mentira superficial, ya que de ser el caso ella ya no estaría allí por el mero hecho de que Naraku tenía consigo su corazón y estaba vinculada a él a través de eso.

—No es uno de sus trucos. — Chasqueó la lengua, examinando de pies a cabeza la figura frente a ella y consideró darle una bofetada, algo que había hecho sin obtener mayores resultados positivos o negativos de su parte, no había reaccionado a ninguna de sus provocaciones e insolencias tampoco. — Él realmente está dormido, no puedo creerlo...¿Qué crees que lo haya dejado en esta condición, _Kanna_?

La mencionada apuntó en dirección a la flecha de madera que sobresalía en su pecho, sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto. Su mirada completamente carente de vida no hizo más que analizar la perspectiva de la situación, ambas habían estado viendo lo sucedido desde no muy lejos con su presencia oculta, para ver el final del híbrido arácnido con sus propios ojos y prepararse para el propio si con ello les garantizaba la libertad sin importar si equivalía a dejar este mundo.

— No trates de quitarla, _Kagura_... —Kanna hizo una pausa al notar las intenciones de la mayor, quién alejó su mano a la primera advertencia. — Será inútil.

 _Y peligroso_ , quiso decir. El que estuviera clavada no significaba que no dejara de ser una flecha sagrada.

Frustrada, la demonesa del viento un gesto pensativo ¿Por qué no sólo destruían el árbol y ya? Podía usar sus cuchillas para ello y así despertar a su creador de aquel profundo sueño, pero el hecho de que la extensión de menor edad dejase en claro que era inútil le hizo contenerse de cometer un acto extremadamente impulsivo, haciéndola limitarse a tan sólo observar el rostro pacífico de su creador y soltar un gruñido.

Resultaba tan irónico que pareciese tan tranquilo cuando no era más que un genocida, manipulador y mentiroso que sólo era capaz de pensar en sí mismo. Pensaba en lo mucho que le aborrecía y a su vez en lo patético que le parecía su actual situación.

Hizo rechinar los dientes y realizó un movimiento con su abanico que denotaba su falta de paciencia, con la sacerdotisa recientemente fallecida y siendo la única capaz de deshacer el conjuro puesto en aquel hanyou, le sería realmente difícil romperlo, eso le fastidiaba de maneras inimaginables porque equivalía a no recuperar su propio órgano, lo que ella consideraba una vía hacia su tan anhelada _libertad_.

— Tendremos que esperar. —La suave voz de Kanna le hizo desviar su atención en su dirección.

— ¿Esperar a qué? — Cuestionó impaciente la extensión mayor.

— A que esa mujer vuelva a aparecer en este mundo.

 **Si Kikyo había clavado esa flecha en el pecho de Naraku, sólo ella podría quitarla.**

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

 _¡Más o menos hasta aquí! Espero que disfruten mucho de esta nueva historia._ _Por más rara que pueda llegar a resultar xD.  
Tengan una hermosa noche. _


End file.
